Unfaithful
by ahhGirllxx
Summary: about Hermione cheating on Ron. bad story, but please R&R. abit of a sexual content.


ok. my third one shot. lols. i wanted to try a long shot, buy firstly, idk what to write, and im afraid people will hate it. so, yeah. it might be a little OCC. sorry in advance. it's a horrible story, but please R&R. Songfic.

* * *

UNFAITHFUL, Rihanna

Hermione Weasley knew that Ron knew about it. Every night, she would put on her lipstick, her perfume. She would either wear a dangerously low revealing tube top or just a sports bra. Inside, she would wear only a g-string or a thong. No normal undies. And he knew it was not for him. She would always say that it was a friend's party and she will be back before 1am. Each time, he waited and waited and waited. Only at 10am in the morning, she will come back, fix something to eat and drink before falling into bed.

Seeing her dress so glamorous and slutty every time made his heart ache. She had done this for him before. But it had changed after they were married. She suddenly became distant and he did not know why. He thought that it was because she had finally accepted the fact that they were officially married, and that it scared her to hell. She would normally give him a peck on the cheek before leaving the house. For some reason she did not know, Hermione had no regrets whatsoever to her husband. She would always go to The Jazz, a popular muggle night club and go clubbing. Only members who had the 'key' could go into the night club. She had gotten the 'key' from one of her muggle best friends, Marsha Lim. And that was before Ron and Hermione had married. Marsha and Hermione were popular members as they went into the club almost every night. One of the nights, they were playing Truth Or Dare with a two hunky, horny, sexy guys. One of them, Blaise Zabini, had dared the girls to have a lesbian kiss. Since they were so high, they had a hot french lesbian kiss. Later, Blaise had invited Marsha to dance and only Hermione and Draco Malfoy were left at the table.

"Do you want a drink?" Draco drawled, his right hand tracing small circles on Hermione's lap.

"When were you so nice? It's kind of freaking me out." She replied, a blush creeping up her cheek.

Annoyed, he replied, "Just answer the question."

"Fine. But you are paying. A whiskey?"

"Cheap, Granger. Cheap. And, please. A whiskey? That's too darn lame. Alright. Sit here while I make the orders." Draco stood up, purposefully brushing his lips across her shoulder before walking off towards the bar.

Checking to make sure he had gone, she hitched her skirt even higher so that her lacy purple undies could be seen. A few minutes later, he came back with a whiskey and a shot. He took in her undies and sighed.

"What the fuck are you doing to me, woman." Hermione giggled as she saw his cork harden.

"Nothing. Why, you accuse me of drinking a whiskey when you are drinking a pathetic shot? That's even lame." Draco sighed again and took a sip of his shot, before pulling Hermione up and practically running to the restroom to have a little romp dealt with.

Every night after that incident, Marsha and Hermione had gone back to the nightclub just to do some grinding, drinking and maybe a little romp in the restroom. Hermione just felt that she did not have enough when it came to Ron. She always wanted a raw fuck, but all he cared was that she needed to be protected so they only make love. It was difficult to handle with, and she had used many types of ways and means to get him to fuck her. But it had all went down the drain.

"Babe. That weasel does not care that you are always out every night and returning late in the morning?" He asked. They were both naked, and in one of the cubicles of the restroom. His cork was deep inside of her, thrusting repeatedly and they were about to come.

"What the hell. We are fucking now and all you care is about my husband?" She asked, annoyed. She pushed herself deeper into him, her walls squeezing as his cork milked her.

"Sorry, babe."

Ron had given up, he really had given up. He did not want to bother Ginny and Harry or his family. His family still thought that they had an oh so loving relationship. He had screamed and shouted at Hermione but that had come down to nothing. He did not want to do anything anymore.

One night, Hermione came home with Draco. They used the bedroom in which Ron and Hermione used. Hermione had thought that Ron had gone to Italy for a business meeting but she had misunderstood the dates. He had came back the night before. While Draco and Hermione slept peacefully under the blankets, Ron who was bathing, came out of the bathroom. He knew he could not take it any more. That morning was their anniversary also. 2weeks later, Hermione came back and found a dead Ron on the floor. Next to him was a letter, and as she read it, the tears flowed down her face.

Dear Hermione, my love, I do not know what to call you any more. Are you still my lover, my wife, my best friend? Every night, I cry myself to sleep. Seeing you only makes my heart ache. I known when have I lost, which is now. I had cancer and it was in the early stages. But seeing you and Malfoy together, it makes me want to not get it treated even more. I have tried to scream at you, shout at you to look at what you have in front of you, but I have realised that Malfoy and you might have been a better couple than me and you. Sure, we had our happy times. But that was before our wedding. Till now, I still do not have the reason as to why you hated our marriage. It makes me so confused. In my heart, I know that if Malfoy ever hurt you, I will be there with open arms, welcoming you back. Hugging you tightly, making love with you. But i know that I have failed in my mission. I did not want you to be angry or upset, so I have refrained from telling Harry and the others. I will always have your welfare at heart. It kills me seeing you hurt. I had came back when you and Malfoy were sleeping on our bed. That was our anniversary. Our last anniversary when I'm alive, to be exact. I had made my trip short, just to have our time alone. But I was foolish, thinking that you will remember our anniversary, and also staying in with me. All I'm begging of you now, is to be happy forever. I will be like an angel guarding you, helping you when you fall, comforting you when you are hurt. Just remember, I will always love you.  
Love,  
Ron.

* * *

Hit the review button, people! I know i did a bad job): but still R&R please. At least a comment on what i should do to do better? Lols.


End file.
